An Unconventional Blind Date
by safariwriter
Summary: A blind date that doesn't progress like normal... BXE.


A/N- Alright so this is probably going to be the only one shot I write. I don't like writing one shots because I can't develop a decent plot usually. However, I thought of this quick little story and just decided to write it. So for my Twilight readers, hopefully this can hold you until I start posting the other stories.

Also, I realize most of this story has probably been overdone, but I still really wanted to write it. I hope you guys like my story and don't find it too cliche.

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight... ya, you get it...

* * *

BPOV

I don't know how I let Alice talk me into this, but I did… and I was going to kill her when I got home…

****

Alice and I had originally met in college when we became roommates. I had already unpacked everything and was setting up my new computer when this short pixie looking girl bounced in. She squeaked out an introduction before calling for others to bring in some bags. The 'others' included her father and two brothers, as well as her boyfriend. Her mother and brother's girlfriend followed shortly with drinks from Starbucks. Her oldest brother was Emmett and the younger brother (who happened to be her twin) was Edward. Edward would be attending the same college as us as well as Alice's boyfriend, Jasper. Emmett and his girlfriend Rosalie were already attending a different school on the east coast and they were just here to make sure Alice, Edward, and Jasper got moved in.

Throughout the years we had all become rather close. Jasper was a history major, specifically US history, Alice was a fashion major, Edward was in pre-med, and I was in English. Alice spent most of her weekend nights exploring college life with Edward and Jasper while I staid in the dorm reading the gazillion books that had been assigned. Eventually the second year Alice got me to come out with her, but I still didn't feel too comfortable with partying. Luckily, Edward had slowed down the partying as well and we spent most of our nights watching movies.

It was during this time when I started to realize I was seeing Edward as more than a friend. Yet I'm sure that Edward only saw me as his little sister's best friend, or at best another little sister. At first I was scared he would figure out something was wrong, but he never seemed to and I quickly learned how to hide it. Unfortunately, Alice figured out almost immediately. She always urged me to tell Edward so we could go on double dates or some other kind of fun activity, but I never did, or rather could.

So then school ended and Edward left for med school while Alice and I ended up moving back to Seattle. I started teaching while Alice started her own boutique. We ended up getting a large two-bedroom apartment in the city. Jasper moved in with us as well, which was no surprise considering the two of them were almost never apart.

I had just gotten home from work when Alice came bouncing into the room. She had a large smile, which always managed to send chills down my back. I knew she was planning something and since she was heading to me, it involved me. I gulped and tried to escape back to my room, but she grabbed my arm before I could make it there.

"Hey Bella…"

"Yes Alice?" I asked.

"How would you like to go to dinner?" Alice asked. She let go of my arm and I started walking to my room with Alice following me.

"With…" I knew if it was going to be with her then she wouldn't have asked and just told me when I should be ready and where we were going.

"With someone from the past…" Alice said.

"Alice, who?" I asked, trying to think of people who could be in Seattle that we knew.

"Edward…"

"What?" I stopped dead in my tracks and turned to look at her.

"Edward's been back for close to a month now and he's barely gotten away from the hospital…"

"Wait, Alice, back up. Edward has been in Seattle for a month?" I asked. I instantly stopped being able to think straight and my heart rate started to increase, all just with the mention of his name.

"See this is why I didn't want to tell you!" Alice exclaimed. "Jasper and Emmett were taking bets on how long it was going to take for you to make a trip to the hospital and run into him."

"Was I the only one who didn't know?" I asked.

"Um… yes?" Alice squeaked. "Look, I wanted to get Edward out of his dinky little apartment and into the city. He's been spending too much time at the hospital and it's completely ruining his social life. So I told him I'd set him up on a dinner date."

"In other words you've set him up on a blind date… with me?"

"Ya, pretty much." Alice said.

"Is Jasper here?" I asked.

"Nope, he had a meeting, why?" Alice asked.

"So no one would be here to see me murder you." I growled.

"Aw come on Bella! This will be good for you too!"

"How would this be good for me? Alice, you know how I feel -felt- about Edward!" I exclaimed.

"We all know you're still in love with him." Alice sighed. "Trust me, this night will be the best one of your life."

"I'm going to make a fool of myself." I sighed after a few minutes.

"So you'll go?" Alice asked. She had that evil look in her eye and I felt the need to flee.

"Ya, I will." I completely surrendered.

"Great! Go take a shower and I'll go find an outfit for you."

"You've already found one, haven't you?" I asked.

"Yup." Alice said, popping the 'p'.

****

Alice had picked out a deep blue halter dress that ended about the middle of my thigh. It wasn't the dress that had surprised me, but the underwear. Never had she tried to go that far, not even when we went out to clubs, but tonight she went that extra step. I sighed for what seemed like the millionth time tonight as I played with the stem of my wine glass.

I had gotten to the restaurant early, close to around fifteen minutes early thanks to Alice's maniac driving. The Blue Oyster was apparently the 'hip' place to be and Alice had made the reservations for us, but I had the feeling that she had made them a while ago. I smiled at the water as he refilled my glass before walking off. Edward would be here any minutes and I still didn't know what to say. The minutes ticked by and soon Edward was five minutes later. I wasn't sure if I should wait to see if he really was late or if I should call her and tell her that her brother had stood me up.

"I'm sorry I'm late." It was that voice, the voice that had captured me so long ago. Edward walked around the table and sat down. I wasn't sure if he had noticed it was me yet or not since he was ordering a beer from the waiter. "I'm not usually late, but I got held up at the hospital and… Bella?"

Yup, now he'd realized it was me.

"Hi Edward."

"You're my blind date?" He asked.

"Apparently." I replied with a casual shrug. I tried to act calm while my body was going crazy. My hormones were going into overdrive and I was sure my heart was about to burst at any moment.

"O thank god." Edward sighed. He visibly relaxed in his chair.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm just happy that I don't have to try and go all out for some random girl. I mean this isn't nearly going to be has hard or probably has formal as I was planning. We won't have to go through that whole good night mess either."

My heart shattered. I felt it splinter into a million pieces. I knew I shouldn't have come tonight… I knew I shouldn't have let Alice do this…

"Right…" I mumbled.

"I can't believe that you're the mystery girl still. I knew you were living in Seattle, but I didn't know where…"

"I'm living with Alice and Jasper." I said.

"Wait, you are?" Edward asked.

"Uh, ya. I have been since we've moved here." I replied. I wonder why Alice never mentioned that. "Um, I'm sorry Edward. I know I'm supposed to show you around and make sure you have a good time tonight, but I haven't been feeling well and I have class tomorrow. I'm sure I'll see you again so if it isn't too big of an issue I'm going to head home."

"You haven't been feeling well and you still let Alice talk you into this? Aw Bella, you know you shouldn't have." Edward sighed. "You don't need a doctor do you? I'm not in the right field, but I could possibly help."

"It's fine, just a cold that won't go away." I replied. "I guess I'll see you around." I pulled out some money for the wine, but Edward stopped me.

"I'll get it." Always the gentleman… I thought.

"I am really sorry, Edward." I said again.

"It's really not an issue. Here, wait… here's my new number. I separated from my parent's phone plan when I went into med school so I have a new number now." He explained. I nodded and let him write it down on one of the napkins. "Call me tomorrow so I know you're feeling well."

"I will." I nodded. "I'll talk to you tomorrow then. Sorry about this again."

"It's fine Bella. It will just let me get a few more hours of sleep." Edward said. I nodded and took the napkin from him before sliding it in my purse. I gave him one more small smile before disappearing out of the restaurant. I quickly hailed a taxis and got in, holding back the tears that threatened to fall.

He was just so casual about everything. I never should have expected anything and I should have prepared myself so I could get through the night, but no. I had to go and expect him to come back and return my feelings. I always did love fiction more than reality.

"Alice… hey… um ya, I'm on my way back to the apartment right now. No, he showed up… ya, I'm just not feeling well… I'm probably just going to go to bed… alright… I'll see you in a bit." I hung up my phone and let my head rest against the cool window.

The ride back to the apartment was still faster than I would have liked, but I knew I was going to have to face Alice eventually. At least I didn't cry so I wasn't coming back with messed up make up. I paid the cabbie before getting out and making my way into the building. I smiled at the old man in front of the building before heading in. On the way up the elevator I checked my make up and put on my fake sick face.

Before I had a chance to put my key in the door, Alice threw it open. Her face was at first one of horror before transforming into pity. That's just what I needed, pity. I walked past her before she was able to say anything, but I knew she was following me. Jasper was lounging on the couch and looked up as I walked by, but never made a move to say anything. Jasper always did know when the right time to say something was and when it was time to just stay silent. Unfortunately, his girlfriend wasn't the same way.

"Bella…"

"Please Alice, not tonight." I sighed. "I'm going to take a shower then go to bed. I have some papers to grade before class tomorrow."

"But Bella…"

"Alice… just this once… please."

Alice opened her mouth to say something else, but closed her mouth and nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I sighed.

"Goodnight." Alice said quietly.

I stripped off the dress, but before I stepped into the shower Alice knocked on my door. I wrapped a robe around me just in case Jasper was with her.

"Yes Alice?" I asked.

"I just wanted to let you know that Jasper and I are going out for a bit. I'll see you in the morning."

"Alright, have fun." I said. Alice smiled and nodded before grabbing Jasper's hand and walking out.

I listened to Alice walk around the living room before gathering all of her things and then walking out. As soon as I heard the door close I slipped off my robe and started walking over to the shower, but decided my bed looked better. I slipped under the covers in only the underwear and clasped the pillow to my chest. I finally let the tears that had been threatening to spill all nightfall.

oOoOoOo

EPOV

I ran a hand through my hair and sighed as I stepped sat in my car. Needless to say, I had been surprised to see Bella sitting at the table tonight. I had seen her instantly when I walked in and had to take an extra minute calming down before telling the waiter I was here. I was hoping she was my blind date, but I wanted to be sure. It would have killed me to watch her on a date with someone else while I was stuck with some random girl my sister had found.

I knew she was living with my sister, I had heard her a few times in the background when I was talking to my sister. I tried asking Alice about her, but Alice would mumble something off and I would never quite catch it. I stopped after a while and just hoped I would be able to hear her when I called.

I had probably fallen in love, or at least felt extremely attracted to her, when I first saw her in my sisters dorm room freshman year in college. She never really partied much with the rest of us, but the second year I had slowed down from the parties and spend most of my free nights with her just watching movies and hanging out. In all honesty I had stopped partying so I could spend more time with Bella, I just didn't tell anyone. I did have a feeling my sister knew though, but she never said anything. Even after leaving for medical school, I couldn't get Bella off my mind. Unfortunately we fell out of touch and I thought I had lost her. Then I started my residency in Seattle, found out she was here and living with Alice, and I hoped I could run into her. Unfortunately, it seemed as though fate was working against me.

I was ecstatic when the waiter led me over to Bella's table. I acted as though I didn't realize it was her, but I wouldn't have been able to mistake her for some random girl, she was too special for that. I tried to act normal, act casual. When I 'realized' it was her I acted as though it was a relief, but really it was anything else. As soon as I finished talking about relieving the stress I noticed her eyes fall a bit, but she continued smiling. Then she told me she had to go home because of a cold and my heart dropped… maybe I had done something wrong? Maybe she didn't even want to be friends anymore? Was there someone else and she was only doing this for Alice? Too many questions ran through my head as I wrote down my number. I watched Bella walk out of the restaurant and I felt as though she was walking out of my life again. Of course she didn't know it, but she was walking out with my heart.

So now I was sitting in my car after driving home feeling like a complete moron. I had the perfect chance to talk to her, to tell her that I loved her and I let her walk out. I just couldn't get myself to say those three little words. I couldn't have been any stupider.

I finally got out of the car and made my way up to my apartment. I leaned against the elevator wall chanting 'idiot, idiot, idiot' over and over again. However, my thoughts instantly stopped when I noticed my sister standing in front of my door. She had a look in her eyes that could scare anyone and I knew I was about to be murdered. Jasper was just leaning against the wall with an arm wrapped around Alice. He wouldn't let her kill me, would he?

"You are a moron, a fucking moron." Alice growled when I got close enough.

"I love you to." I sighed.

"Do you know how long you've been sitting in your car, by the way?" Alice asked. "I was able to make sure Bella got home fine, attempt to talk to her even though that didn't happen, and then drive over here. I thought you would already be home and drinking a beer."

"Alice…"

"O now, you won't Alice me! You're going to listen to me!"

"Can we go inside at least?" I asked. I unlocked the door and let her in. She stormed past me without even looking up at me. Jasper shrugged as he walked past, but patted my shoulder in reassurance.

"I go through all this trouble and make sure everything is perfect and you ruin it!" Alice cried. "Everything was just perfect. Bella looked perfect you look fine and still Bella comes home and looks like her favorite puppy was run over."

"She said she wasn't feeling well, that she had a cold, and she had to go to work in the morning." I said.

"What day is tomorrow?" Alice asked.

"Saturday."

"Do you know what Bella does? Probably not… it doesn't seem as though the conversation got that deep… She's a teacher you idiot! She teaches high school English and she doesn't have to supervise detention so she doesn't have work tomorrow! She even tried using the same excuse on me, but I knew she was lying. You know Bella… she's never been good at lying. She should have known I would know she didn't have work, but she told me she had to grade papers before class!"

"She's a teacher?" I asked smiling. I always knew that she would make the best teacher.

"She is…" Alice said.

"Then why did she lie to me?" I mumbled.

"I don't know… it probably had to do with her heart breaking." Alice said.

"What?" I asked. I knew Alice had this wrong. It was my hear that broke… not Bella's… right?

"This is why I set you two up! I can't believe how dense you two are." Alice sighed. She dramatically threw herself on Jasper's lap, surprising him slightly.

I was always envious of Alice and Jasper's relationship. I didn't know how often I had imagined that being Bella and me, but it had never come true.

"Would you like to tell me what exactly I'm missing?" I asked.

"I had set this whole thing up so you two could finally confess your feelings!" Alice said.

"What?"

"We all know you've been in love with Bella for years. Emmett and Rose knew and they didn't even go to school with us. I don't know how Bella doesn't know, but she still thinks that you think of her as just a friend. Then there's you… let me guess. You think Bella thinks of you as my brother or her best friend? Well news flash, she's in love with you too and she has been for years!"

"What? Bella is in love with me?" I asked.

"No shit idiot." Alice said. "Have you actually ever thought about it?"

I was silent and thought about what she'd said. I thought about the time Bella and I had shared in college and then tonight, especially tonight. It all started to fall into place. When I acted so casual, that was when the light first fell from Bella's eyes. If she had been sick then they should have been dull the entire time. Her excuse did seem rushed and not very thought through, as though it was truly last minute. Adding that with past experiences I finally saw what Alice was talking about.

"Fuck!" I shouted. If I had had anything in my hands at that point I would have thrown it against the wall. Instead I found myself flopping into the couch and letting my head fall into my hands.

"Don't look so depressed. I happen to know where Bella is currently, plus I have a key into that place." Alice said, producing a single silver key.

"I don't think she'd want to see me right now." I sighed.

"I'd beg to differ. I mean her favorite book is Pride and Prejudice and Elizabeth gives Mr. Darcy a second chance. I'm sure Bella will give you a second chance."

"I'm surprised you've even read that." I said.

"I rub off on Bella, Bella rubs off on me." Alice shrugged.

"It doesn't matter. I've had a hundred chances and haven't taken them."

"Then try for the hundred and first chance." Jasper said for the first time. I looked up at him surprised he said anything. "It really is getting quite pathetic on both of your parts."

"He's not kidding." Alice said. "So, will you please go be her night in shinning armor?" My sister held up the key again and I looked at it for a split second before grabbing it and getting up from the couch. Alice and Jasper were out right behind me so I could lock up before going after the love of my life.

oOoOoOo

BPOV

I had to be dreaming, that's the only explanation for why I would be hearing Edward's voice. Over the years that's been the only place I've been able to see him and it's become my sanctuary.

"Bella…" There came Edward's voice again. I smiled and cuddled into my pillow more… "Wake up Bella…."

"I don't want to." I mumbled.

"Please." He asked.

He's left me in real life and now he wants me to leave him in my dreams? I couldn't understand anything… didn't I get a break?

"Bella, please wake up." Edward's voice pleaded.

That's when I felt a ghost of a finger trace the side of my face. That's when I realized that the voice didn't belong to my dream Edward.

My eyes flew open and I found myself staring into Edward's deep green eyes. I sat up in bed, causing all of the blood to rush to my head and force me to fall back into the bed. I heard Edward laughed and I looked over at him, still surprised to see him kneeling next to my bed. Then my mind started working and I realized I only had my underwear on. I shrieked before pulling the covers up tighter on my chest, hoping he hadn't seen anything.

"What are you doing here, Edward?" I asked. "Before you answer that, can you hand me that shirt?" I pointed to a t-shirt. Edward grabbed the shirt for me before tossing it onto the bed. He remained the gentleman and kept his back to me until I said it was ok. "Ok now… What are you doing here?"

"Alice stopped by my apartment and-"

"Wait, Alice went to talk to you?" I asked. O dear god, what did she tell him.

"Hold on. She helped me realize what an idiot I am."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I can't believe I've never told you this before… or even tonight when I had the perfect chance." Edward sat down on the bed next to me and took my hand in his. "Bella, I've been in love with you for years."

Ok, now I knew I was dreaming.

"You're doing this to run over my heart some more, aren't you? Is there some blonde girl in the living room just waiting to pounce?"

"Have I hurt you that much?" Edward asked. He dropped my hand and looked down at his feet. "I'm sorry… I never meant to do this to you."

He was serious. He was completely serious. This wasn't a dream, but Edward had actually told me he loved me in real life.

Before I knew what I was doing I had launched myself at Edward and was kissing him with all of the passion that I could. Edward was surprised for a bit, but he quickly wrapped his arms around me and returned the kiss.

"I love you too." I said when we finally broke apart.

"You don't know how long I've wanted you to say that." Edward said before diving in for another kiss.

I shifted so my legs were straddling his hips so I could deepen the kiss. Edward's hands ran down my sides and cupped my ass, pressing me into him even more. I groaned as my core came in contact with Edward's growing arousal. I shifted slightly and it was Edward's turn to groan.

"Bella I love you, but if you don't stop then I'm not going to be able to control myself." Edward groaned.

"Then don't." I said, surprising myself. I stilled for a second before kissing down Edward's neck.

"Bella…" Edward groaned. I knew he was on the brink and I knew I shouldn't encourage him to fall, but I already had and I was going to take him with me.

"Don't think." I whispered in his ear. I nibbled on his ear slightly, eliciting another groan from him. His lips found mine once more and I could tell he had given in. My hands traveled down his side and my hands slipped under his shirt. As I let my hands rise back up and glide over all of his muscles, I pulled his shirt up. We broke apart of a second so I could lift his shirt completely off of him.

Edward rolled us over so we were completely on the bed. I was on the bottom and he was resting his weight on one arm while his other explored any skin he could touch. I was barely conscious of one hand disappearing under my shirt. I immediately registered where it was when it started kneading on of my breasts. I broke our kiss and gasped for air as Edward continued massaging the tender skin. I pulled the t-shirt I had just put on off and then threw it somewhere. As soon as the material was off, Edward's mouth was instantly on one breast, teasing the nipple with his teeth.

I arched up into Edward, pressing my core into his jean-clad arousal. My hands ventured down his body and grasped onto the top of his jeans. I somehow managed to unbutton his jeans and slide the zipper down. We split apart for a second so Edward could kick his pants and shoes off. He was back on top of me before I could truly miss his heat and weight. He hissed when my hand stroked his arousal, which was now only covered by his blue plaid boxers.

"You're going to kill." Edward hissed.

"But wouldn't it be away to go?" I asked.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Edward replied. "Now… to deal with these." Edward kissed his way down to my lacey underwear. He rubbed his nose against the soaked material before stripping me of the underwear. As soon as the material was gone, his fingers and tongue were working their magic on me. I couldn't believe what I was feeling. I could feel my stomach tightening and my sense of reality falling. Before I knew it I was screaming out Edward's name.

Edward grinned like the Cheshire cat as he crawled up my body. He kissed me long and deep, making our tongues dance together. I could taste myself on him and felt myself get wet once again. I pushed Edward's boxers down his hips, tracing my hands over his firm ass as I did. As my hand traveled back up, I wrapped one around Edward's engorged member. Edward groaned and bucked his hips against my hand. I was about to start pumping when his hand reached down and pulled my hand away. I pouted up at Edward, but he just shook his head.

"Tonight's about you." He said. He kissed me once more before reaching a hand down back to my core and seeing how wet I was. "You ready?"

I nodded and waited. Edward positioned himself at my entrance and trust in as he started another kiss. I screamed into the kiss as he broke my barrier, a secret I had kept from most people. Edward instantly stilled and broke the kiss, looking down at me.

"You… you were a virgin?" He asked.

"Go." I breathed. I brought his head back down and initiated another kiss. Edward started moving his hip, coming out so only his tip was in then thrusting back up. I began meeting his thrusts and arching up to meet him. By now we were both moaning and groaning, occasionally a name could be heard.

"Edward…" I moaned as I dug my fingers into his back. He groaned and started thrusting faster.

Edward's thrusts started to come faster and faster. I continued to meet Edward's thrust, causing Edward to go deeper than I thought possibly. I felt the tightening sensation in my stomach and I knew what was coming. I tried to form words to tell Edward, but he just captures my lips in another kiss. I broke away what seemed only seconds before my orgasm ripped through my body. I recognized Edward's name being screamed, but it took me a few more moments till I realized it was me screaming it. After a few more thrusts Edward grunted and roared my name as I felt his seed shoot into me.

Edward collapsed on top of me before rolling off. He kept his arms around me and pulled me into his side. He kissed the top of my head lightly and rubbed my arm up and down. I curled into his side, welcoming the warmth it offered.

"You were a virgin…" Edward whispered so quietly I almost missed it.

"I knew who I wanted to give that to and I was going to wait… even if it never happened." I replied.

"You kept that for so long…" Edward said quietly. "If only I had told you sooner…"

"I should have said something too. You're not the only one in this relationship." I stopped as soon as the last word leaked from my lips. I looked up at Edward to see his reaction.

"A relationship, hm?" Edward said.

"If you don't want to I understand…"

"You're kidding, right? Bella, I just told you I loved you and you said you loved me and then we made such passionate love… if you didn't agree to being my girlfriend then I'd most likely… well I don't know what I'd do." Edward said.

"I love you and yes I'll be your girlfriend." I said. I sealed it with a light kiss to Edward's lips.

"This has been quite a reunion, wouldn't you say?" Edward asked.

"Mhm…" I mumbled. "Let's just make sure we don't have to do it again."

"Never." Edward agreed.

Edward pulled the covers up from the bottom of the bed where we kicked them and pulled them over us. I never felt as safe as I did in Edward's arms and I never wanted to leave. I looked around the room to see various clothing items thrown around. I spotted my underwear and noticed a prominent rip down the side of them.

"O, and Edward?"

"Yes love?"

"You get to explain to Alice what happened to the underwear she bought me."


End file.
